The glow discharge will be studied as an analytical source for mass spectrometry. By coupling the glow discharge to a quadrupole mass filter, a simplified solids mass spectrometer has been obtained. In addition to solids, a new ion source will be developed for the analysis of solution residues. The sputter characteristics of selected rare earths, such as terbium, will be determined and analytical procedures designed and tested for the rapid analysis of solution samples. The study of pyrolytic graphite as a cathode substrate will be of particular interest.